Gilded Cage
by 2light4dark
Summary: Pharaoh the god king of the land of shifting sands, dose not always have time to play. Still the newest admission to the harem is in for a shock. A AU Gojun x Kenren fic, side paring Hakkai x Tenpou. WARNINGS: AU, incest hinted at, M/M sexual relations, violence, mention of rape.


**Title:** GILDED CAGE.  
**Author:** Vamp.  
**Rating:** NC 17.  
**Paring(s):** Gojun x Kenren, Tenpou x Hakkai background.  
**Summary:** Pharaoh the god king of the land of shifting sands, dose not always have time to play. Still the newest admission to the harem is in for a shock.  
**Warning(s):** AU, incest hinted at, M/M, violence,  
**Author's notes:** A gift fiction set in ancient Egypt for the orphan's community.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunnies.  
**Beta:**

_**GILDED CAGE.**_

The sun has always been a bother to me and also a source of fascination for my active mind. There was the riddle of why it turned its back on me with the curse of being albino, and the myths spun about the mighty golden, bright orb.  
In this new land the same blazing sun is nothing short of an implement of torture, making the windless air too hot to breathe; burnning the very earth to a crisp and turning it to dust. Unlike my home land there is no mountain air or shaded garden complete with thought-provoking pool to serve as cooling balm for my irritated spirit.

No my fate had banished me to the very pits of hell, or so it felt. Any of these trials I would have endured with all my regal birthright of pride; but the thing that really galled me, was not the lack of station or respect. Why should it when even at home in out exulted house of dragon lords I was an outcast, shunned for my very skin tone.

What really had me grinding my teeth was the whore before me.

Clenching my aching hands into fists once more, as his words pluck at every one of my prideful heart strings.  
"So we put you in with us till you get your feet, chalky." his tone was friendly bordering on flirting, I made no reply.

Holding my sweltering body stiffly in the fine woven silks, my red eyes sweeping the room as the dark haired whore-guide stepped back to show me like a tour guide. This would be my prison, until I was called for use by the god king known as pharaoh, or I met my death.

To my surprise, the finely-decorated room was set up for five persons and myself to share. There was three large beds to each side, with enought room for each bed's occupant to have there own personal space.  
The last two beds has been pushed together and into the outer wall corner, freeing up a fair size space that had been taken over by books and the shelves which held them.  
That corner of the room was like looking at a section of library; one that a stout wind had had its merry playful way, spewing books of all manner in every direction. On the floor in heaps, or stacked in trembling towers, any flat surface was claimed by the vast assortment of reading materials: even the bed looked like it had fallen victim to the same creeping disease of knowledge.

The one remaining bed on the right hand side held a very small and neat pile of my personal belongings. Father had allowed me to take very little, not wishing to strain the peace gifting his son into bondage had bought our homelands. I had no desire to begin unpacking just yet and so continued forcibly diverted my attention from my bed.

I took in more of the room, or cavern I'd like to call it, but it was too well lit from the floor-to-ceiling window as wide as a horse and chariot. This place also held no smell of dank muskiness, just a hint of the flowers caught on a breeze from outside.

On the left side, I was happy to find that the first bed across from my own was tidy, if sparce of personal things, so I was not going to look that out of place, with mt meager few things, if there was another in the same position of newcomer like myself. An odd stringed instrument stood in the corner shaped like half a heart of gilded wood. My musical curiosity ached to see what it would sound like, to hear the tones and textures the many different lengths of strung cat gut could sing out when played by skilled hands.

Next was a catastrophe straight from a children's hell, the sight made me sigh and once more wish not to be there. Kenren, my guiding whore, as he had informed me earler of his name, touched me on the shoulder grinning, his short dark hair reminding me of hedgehog's prickles.  
"Yeah, the monkey likes his mess, but now and then Hakkai gets mad and makes him tidy up, sort of," he passed the mess and sat down in the last area.

The carved, high-backed, wooden chair was odd. Curved rockers, like a cradle, ran on both sides connecting the legs together. It dipped as Kenren sat. The chair's gentle rocking motion had him closing his eyes in privet bliss.  
"This is me. You're always welcome to poke me for anything," again the seductive voice and his relaxed attitude had me thinking perhaps there was more to the offer.

With one leg hanging over the arm ot the odd chair he looked completely at home, as if he was the God King we now both belonged to, not part of his royal harem.  
It was then that I chose to turn away from the open and comfortable man, to busy myself with the task of settling in to my new gilded cage.

The morning had run like most of my previous ones, upon waking, it was still in the cool dawn light before the sun had heated the outer grounds. I would leave to stretch and put my body through its paces in exercise. I was usually alone but for the lowest slaves' rushing about to perform the back-breaking basic tasks,the essential grunt work that kept the place working.

Around breakfast time I would retreat out of the long morning shade and head within to sit with my fellow roommates. The dining hall was bigger than the room we slept in that I had once called a cave. This one was more basic and had a few wall friezers to take the blandness away form the cream stone walls. Tables and benche on each side could hold six and most of the other harem slaves sat with there fellow room mates. The buzz of conversation could be deafening at times, but I found the place to held a certain homely charm.

Tenpou the most nocturnal one of us all, would lay his head down on his crossed arms, between downing complete mugs of a hot bitter black drink; in one go. The smell thick in the curling steam as it rose from the pitcher, deep green eyes set in a plain face, he wore his hair lose and shaggy to the shoulder, unlike his twin whose same dark brown bangs cut shorter and held out his eyes by a strip of cloth around his temples.

Hakkai, Tenpou's younger twin, seemed to be the peace maker, settling the never ending battle Kenren and Goku had over food and quashing their childish attempts to gross each other out at the table. Most of the time, the equally quiet man was absorbed in scrolls as much as his twin. But at meals he made a point to engage myself and fellow noble Kou in discussion. Mostly they involved human learning; between the three of us, we represented a wide variety of knowledge from being tought in very different lands.

Kou was also a dethroned prince from a far away country, his father had remarried and the new wife, jealously seen it fitting to sell her predescesor's son to a trading caravan; which had led to him ending up in this place.

Once the morning meal was done and, usually with Goku wailing for more food, we would part ways till the next meal at midday, each doing his own things of interest.

This day Hakkai looked at me with a light of sadness in his undamaged right eye. "Tonight will be your virgin night."

I blinked confused as the table dropped to dead silence. All eyes turned to me, echoing the knowledge and regret in Hakkai's. 'Finally the man I was slave to wanted to have me' I thought grimly.

In the shadows there had been whispers, low mummers of how cruel the god king Nii was. Some had painted him so sadistic that one night in his bed could cause madness or slow death. But I knew all my friends had been at least once subjected to Nii.  
Hell Kenren was a favourite being asked for at least once in every 8th day period.

"Gojun I will attend to your needs on this day." the small speech from Hakkai was both sad and heart warming.  
Without further ado we rose and left, myself and Hakkai heading towards the bath complex. Goku shot off to goodness knows where, while Kou had been begging Tenpou to show him the new sheet music he had found and they thought could be adapted to be played on the grand harp he so much cherished. Kenren was no where to be seen having slunk off to gossip, no doubt.

The bathing pool was quiet at this time of day. I was removing the light cotton pants and close armless top I still wore from my very early rise; I noticed Hakkai similarly disrobing off to my left. He bade me enter the water while he fussed getting the right oils and scented soap. He was, holding first a bar to his nose; then would replace it with a vial of oil. He would then ponder the out-come, he then repeat the process, until at last he was satisfied.

Turning to face me he approached where I waited in the warm water of the large pool sized bath. I struggled to hold in my shocked gasp, there, above his groin, stretching across his navel, was a large ragged scar. It was old, long healed, but still an angry mark against his light coffee skin.

Hakkai bowed his head a moment. "I struggled in panic." was all he said.

Silence descended awkward and heavily laden with the unspoken hanging in the air, nether one of us was sure where to start. I knew he was doing this in some odd sense of penance, making the day float like a dream. Maybe he hoped to give us a sense of something better to come back to, if only we could endure the night. Give us the hope he had not had after his first night. That was how his eye had gotten damaged; Hakkai out of his mind from the exprance tried to take his own life and was only foiled by Tenpou's and Kenren's hands in the matter. It was one of the things I had discovered about the longer serving men I lived with.

In silence he washed me, hands as soft as saten. Gently guiding me in the unusual act of having such a basic need tendered to by another.  
It was only once I was clean that he spoke. "Each virgin night is different; each of his bed pets brings him a different joy. No on can tell you, prepare you for this night. Until it is finished you can not predict what will befall you."

Rising out the water he let the words settle about me like the cloth he used to dry the water droplets off my body. "My own experience was brutal, bloody and not a tale to be retold. But since that night he has not called me to his bed for that kind of service, he finds my mind adequate enough for now." Hakkai folded the damp cloth and placed it aside, like magic his hands were pressing once more about my waist with a warm new cloth, concealing my manhood once more.

He directed me to a bench that was in shade, the stone warm from where the sun had not long left it. It made me smile at how much Hakkai was acting the mother hen, choosing a place my sensitive skin would not burn. Laying me down on my front, Hakkai lit soothing incense near by. Once more I heard the clink of glass and I could pitcture him once again doing the sniff dance with his many fragrant partners till a perfect match clicked in his mind.

"Relax, I know it's hard, but the incense will help your mind to unwind, and I will help your body along as well."

Letting the odd scent fill my lungs with one deep breath, which I then slowly let out, I closed my eyes and readying myself for the touch of the skilled man behind me.  
Once more the silence was only broken by the sound of nature flowing past us like bubbling water.

Slowly I felt both my mind and body release the fears I was holding within, melting as time dibbled down to the pace of cool tar. The touch on my exposed feet was not where I expected the massage to begin but the man sought out each muscle and tendon, slowly loosening them. Methodically, his fingers worked up first one leg and on to the next. I let my thoughts fade to nothing and a light headed state of contentment over came me.

When I turned over I got a drowsy shock, Hakkai had turned into Kenren, smiling he just continued his work. "Hakkai needed a little private-one on one time with his brother, "he gave me that knowing wink, which made parts of me respond on a base level.

This time he danced his long relaxing strokes from my shoulders down to my feet once more, unhurried and taking his time over every inch of my pale skin.

"You so white is like looking at the moon made into flesh," his voice silky as he worked.

I lowered my eyes, relaxed to the point I was not thinking all that hard about what I was saying to him. "I was born like this, a cast out, cursed and nothing but shame to my house." Kenren snorted as he made me melt into the firm surface I was on, as he continued to lightly stroked the inner arch on my right foot.

"Kou's people once worshiped the moon. I can see why," Kenren observered, it was my turn to snort.  
"Me I'm a hands-on guy myself."

I gave a soft cry as those hands now began touching me in the one spot he had not touched, the shock bring me into a half upright position but the incense made my head swim. A strong arm supported me as our lips collided. It was not a bad first kiss, my mouth yielding to his searching tongue, shyly teasing my own to play.

Placing my hand on his chest I pushed our body's apart, breath caught in a lump in my throat and gagged me to silence. With minimal pressure Kenren coached me back to lying down, which helped my spinning mind.

"Stop thinking Dragon King, let me give my gift to you." his voice was low, husky, yet delightful to my ears.

I felt him move, his hand having awakened my cock to full hardness and off in my dreamy world I was expecting him to begin preparing me so that he could enter and take his pleasure from my dazed but willing body. But to my surprise he just kissed down the centre of my chest. Leaving a line of sparkling nerves with each touch of his lips to my taut supper charged nerves. Making my abdominal muscles clench of the own will. Light nips at the inner thigh, he finally settled between my suddenly eager parting legs.

"Ahhhhhhh," was all I could hiss out; my eyes clenched shut to block the sunlight burning my eyes, to hold back the tears at him taking me fully in his relaxed throat.

I could feel his muscles working on my length as he let his head rise back to the crown, one playful lick at my slit. Fighting to breathe, to find words, even to bat at the almost black of his hair in its customary spikes. In my mind I weekly protested what my body refused to express. Instead the traitorous thing was begging for more, using my voice to moan, to encourage him to do it again.

Kenren licked up each side using just the tip of his tongue, but gave the throbbing main vein on my dick a long lap, dragging it out into bliss. With a plea for more, once more I felt myself sheathed deep within skilled muscles, as my hands now held his shoulders with no real power, long kept nails digging into the rosy skin, bringing half moons to the surface.

When he changed tactics to bobbing, a shallow, quick, suction that had me screaming.  
"Great ancestors!" into the air.  
My loins threaten to spill; suddenly I was frantic to get the other man off me, not to soil his mouth with my impending orgasm. Yet all he did was hold my bucking hips more firmly in an iron grip so he might greedily take each and every spurt of my royal seed and drink it down; eyes dancing in superior smug merriment.

Boneless I lay there on the stone bench unable to form words of chastisement or gratitude. All I could do was look at the man I had hated for embracing his place as a pleasure slave.

Once I was able to regained my usual composed self, I found Tenpou and Hakkai was there carrying a tray loaded with the midday meal between them, both wearing delighted smiles. Of Kenren there was no sign, nor any that his presence had ever been anything more than a sexual wraith dreamed up by my overly lax mind. And now, like a condemned man my last meal had arrived.

############################################################

I was bored out my mind. There was only so much laying about I could take before restless urges plagued me. But as my back was still covered in wet scabs, which the slightest movement would set back to weeping; I was stuck in my unfortunate predicament.

Forced to lie on my front, my eyes roaming the room, hoping for the slightest distraction to happen, as I tried not to dwell on the dark event that had gotten me into this mess. Shivering at the thought of how an evil demon must have disguised itself as a man and come to play god king to this land.

"Oi chalky you awake?" the loud voice of a drunk Kenren roused me from replaying my nightmare once more.

"If I was not I am now," my voice holds a little sarcasm to hide the pain behind my thoughts.

I watched as the unsteady man staggered past the entrance to our room, just missing crushing under foot the jackals and hounds game Goku and I had been playing before hand.  
Kenren swayed, defying laws of gravity and universal fate, by some how managing to stay upright unaided. "Well you don't have to bite my head off, prince high and prissy … Better than your attitude."

His speech was slurred, harsh like every tavern worm. Actions wild and far flung threatened to have the man collapse on the floor in a crumpled heap, his marionette strings cut.

I just blinked, wondering how the hell he could have got this smashed, just so soon after breakfast. We slaves were not allowed that much to drink mostly watered wine mixes. But he had stunk like he had bathed in pure alcohol.

"To what do I owe this charming visit?" I enquired, gritting my teeth reaching out to pull the game bard closer. Overstretching my reach caused the crusty blood over my shoulder to brake open and freah blood ran freely once more.

Kenren looked down on me, opened his mouth to speak once more.  
Blinking, he turned about and fled the room like a new born colt all legs at sharp angles. His hand clamped to his mouth as a bubbling sound of contained gagging filled the room.

I let loose a long suffering sigh and then the moan of pain my pride had been holding back.

"Ha ha, well my brave general looks like the corn mistress has you in her dark grasp. May you valiantly pray for forgiveness at her feet." deep sounds of amusement came form the labyrinth of books.

I tried to prop myself up to peer over the ever-growing fortress of knowledge to determine which twin was imprisoned within this time, pain beat me back and with a curse I laid down once more.

"Don't strain or I'll make bro give you the yellow tonic." the words were moving towards me.

"What is so special about it?" I queried.

Tenpou's head appeared from behind a scroll, "it tastes like melted ear wax." He had a playful smile dancing in his eyes.

"Ewww"

"Never ask Hakkai what he puts in his healing stuff, some of its downright evil." Tenpou thought a moment. "Mind you some of your healers use tiger balls in their brew."

I could not help but smile at the other man as he bought up my homeland, but my face fell at his next words.

"Don't pay Kenren much heed, he's been… off since you left for your virgin night. I'm used to Kai going nuts, but it was a first for Kenren to do so as well. Unlike Hakkai our dashing general can't hold his hard liquor. But would he heed me? Nope! Those pair clear drank straight through till morning, when you were bought back to us, i'm not sure Kenren quit then." There was a shake of Tenpou's head and an emoshion I could not fathem.

I looked down thinking, watching the other man settled on the floor by my bed.

"Kenren likes you,"

I looked him in the eye, to see the calculating look I was being appraised with.

"He does?" I stupidly replied as a few of my brain cells misfired.

Tenpou grinned, looking more like a rogue than the learned man who helped teach Goku to read and write, who hated mornings; unless he had large amounts of his much- beloved bitter drink close by. He just nodded and left the room, returning later with his brother and some green sludge for my back and milk doctored with a sleeping drug.

#############################################################

The urgent tug on my hand almost had me off my feet; Goku was strong for such a young man. Eager to get me to whatever destination he refused to tell me past 'it's a secret and you will like it a lot'. Still he did not let such a small thing as my misstep delay our passage out in to the night garden of the harem. Once there he slowed a the pace a little and I was silently thankful. Though my back was now healed up to the point that only a few of the deeper scabs remained, my muscles were still tight to protect the newly formed scar tissue. Goku had commented on how the red arcs now gave my back a scaled look, like a dragon hybrid out of some tale of fancy he loved to be told.

This game of being towed about was wearing on my nerves, which had been frayed since the explosive knowledge both the twins had implied to me regarding Kenren.

"Stop." I weekly gasped.

Goku looked back at me frowning. "Not far now. Come on or you'll miss it."

Fresh tugging and I had no choice but to stumble along like a rag doll, only the afectionately named monkey keeping mr upright each time I missed a step or my legs grew weak, there he was at my side brilliant grin in place.

"There!" was all Goku said, golden cat like eyes glinting with the stars own light.  
On the ground was a spread blanket, some pillows and a couple of extra blankets for when the temprature dropped. Perfect for a moon viewing. Looking up I was puzzled, it was a new moon.

"Sit before you collapse and I have to have my hide chewed out; it took me forever to convince Hakkai to let you come."

I sat, grateful for how soft the patch of ground seemed. "There will be little moon tonight." I said unsure if it would upset the honest boy.

"We're not here for the lady moon, something more special," Goku settled beside me and proceeded to explain about where to watch for the wonder we were about to witness. During this time another came and sat directly behind me, hands gently easing me back so my head was resting on his shoulder and at a better angle to see the patch of sky Goku was pointing at.

"So the dragon danced from the haavens, he had been held captive in seeking his kin on the lands below so he might raise an army. But too long had he been in bondage and his kin had taken to the stars. This is why the dragon still searchers."

"It's a comet, monkey not some lost hero. Just rock and bright light."

"No its not."

"Is too."

With a sigh I mused why oh why did Kenren have to join us? "Children play nicely or I will be forced to bang both your empty heads and see which one makes the most noise."

Two sets of eyes blinked at me. Then slowly, like the heat retreats for the day, Kenren began to laugh. "So chalky you do have a sense of humour after all."

I sat up stiffly about to give the no good, down right annoying, pleasing to the eye, rogue another of my famous tongue lashings.

"Oh, there look, he's so bright." squealed Goku.

All of us looked up to see the magic dancing in the sky, a silver white fire arrowed through the heavens, blue flames dancing in its heat like sapphires, further along the blazing tail; that truly did look like the mystic dragon of my home land's legends; were smaller, less brilliant, comets.

I could see how Goku's tale fitted it, I was touched; and taking in a breath, I found my chest tight with emotion.

Soft breath on my ear made me start.

"He only comes back to this land every 75 years." dumbly I nod at Kenren's comment as I watch the display above us. I felt him press our body's closer, mine willing to mold to his firm form.

"It might not be the moon, but then I was never the usual gift kind of guy."

Suddenly I understood. This was not quite all Goku's idea and who had told him the magnificent story about the dragon looking for his lost kin. A story he could not help but tell to me in his innocent youthful way. The story meant to convey to me much more than the spoken words; hidden between the lines was a different tale.

The tale of how one defective body could be seen to shine brighter than the perfect specimens surrounding it. How with no blood lines, I had kin here. No matter how often I had just seen the bars of my prison, longing to be free. If I was set free now I would die, lost and set adrift, like the comet. That if I wanted life… love, they were here for me.

Leaning my head back on his shoulder, I finally understood. Whether it was the magic of the comet's light or that the fates had had enough time to soak into me in this pool of love.

"Thank you," was all I could choke out. His hand rose to pet my long pale hair and though I did not look I could tell he was smiling.

How long we stayed there I have no idea, nor when Goku had scampered off, leaving us wrapped in our own little world. In his arms I felt safe, loved even.  
"You could have just said you were interested." I scolded softly.

"What and waste a perfectly good plan and natural occurrence?" he flashed me that flirting smile that made me melt. Taking his face in my hands, our lips met for the first time, Long and sweet, each gently teasing the other.

**Fluffy: **This was done for a Live Journal prompt, they lady liked it enough that I might do more in this universe, trust me the plot bunny was very happy at the idea of looking at the other relashionships.


End file.
